Peace for my Soul, Love for my Son
by Youko - Dark Fox
Summary: Período Prólogo do Céu  As pressões aumentam entre os deuses. O rumo natural da vida se perde, batalhas desnecessárias são travadas e castigos injustos são aplicados. Uma deusa se levanta para dar um basta a loucura dos imortais. Por um bem maior.


**Disclaimer:**Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Se pertencessem, a Saori teria morrido nas doze casas e os cavaleiros de ouro seriam os personagens principais desde o começo.

**Não Revisado/Não Betado**.

**Peace for my Soul, Love for my Son**

**By: Dark Fox**

**Parte I**

"Meu amado... Aqui estou novamente. Sei que prometi não incomodá-lo mais em seu descanso, mas... Quis trazer-lhe essas boas notícias." - delicadas mãos acetinadas envolveram um ventre levemente intumescido, acariciando a vida que ali crescia. - "É um menino! Nosso primeiro filho será um menino! Não é maravilhoso?" - uma risada doce fez se ouvir no imenso salão, ecoando levemente naquele lugar sagrado. Uma luz suave infiltrava-se pela porta entreaberta, tentando em vão afastar as sombras do grande salão, e aquecer o frio ártico que emanava das paredes de pedra polida e do chão de mármore branco.

"Já estou pensando no nome. Acredita? Mal recebi a notícia e já estou pensando no nome." - novamente a risada, porém, dessa vez, acompanhada por um fio de melancolia. - "Não é justo eu dizer isso, não é? Não é justo eu pedir que você volte para mim, não é?" - Com a voz embargada e lágrimas nos olhos, indagava ao sarcófago de ébano a sua frente, onde seu esposo imortal repousava.

Dando alguns passos a frente, a jovem de pele alva e acetinada se sentou nos degraus do altar que sustentava o sarcófago. Levando suas mãos novamente ao seu ventre acariciou-o sobre o vestido de pura seda que usava, na esperança de que sua criança pudesse sentir seu toque. - "Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, meu amor... Eu sinto tanto tanto a sua falta, Hades..." - Lágrimas de dor e solidão não puderam ser contidas e novamente a jovem deusa voltou a chorar sua saudade por seu amado que repousava naquele templo.

"Ela está lá novamente..."

"Deixa-a, Nádia. Ela precisa disso. E fará bem a ela ventilar um pouco."

"Nix... Milady, eu não acho que isso possa ser bom para ela de forma alguma!" - afirmou com veemência a espectra de cabelos cor de cobre enquanto se voltava para a sábia deusa da noite.

"Nádia, minha criança." - disse Nix, fitando com seus profundos olhos azuis a bela guerreira que a acompanhava pelos campos floridos do Elíseos. - "Deixa-a chorar. Não a nada mais a se fazer a não ser lamentar."

"Isso não está certo... Sofrer desse jeito por alguém que ainda está vivo."

"E o que mais ela poderia fazer? Seguir em frente, quando seu amado ainda está vivo? Ou aguardá-lo, sabendo que ele pode nunca vir a despertar?"

Sem saber o que responder, Nádia apenas soltou um suspiro de pesar e se voltou para o templo que acolhia Plutão, na espera de que sua Senhora não demorasse muito mais.

Horas mais tarde, com a cabeça baixa e os olhos vermelhos a Imperatriz de Hades deixa o local de descanso de seu marido.

"Cora..." erguendo seu olhar, a Imperatriz observou Nix se aproximar até que a envolvesse em um abraço reconfortante, deixando que afagasse suas longas madeixas negras.

Não muito atrás, Nádia observava a interação das duas imortais. A gravidez da deusa dos campos era uma benção em má hora. Por muitos séculos, os soberanos do Submundo almejaram uma criança, sem jamais saber que a concepção de uma vida não poderia se dar em uma terra morta. Apenas quando, em meio a Guerra, Hades amou sua rainha no Mundo dos Vivos que a vida pode florescer no ventre de Cora. E agora, com o Imperador em sono profundo e a Imperatriz desconsolada, a criança que tanto queriam virá a nascer.

"LADY PERSÉFONE! MILADY!" Os gritos frenéticos de uma mensageira quebraram o silêncio doloroso que havia tomado as deusas. Garanhões negros a alto galope vinham em sua direção, trazendo Pandora e duas espectras.

Sem sequer esperar que os cavalos parassem, Pandora saltou da sela e correu os metros restantes em direção a sua Imperatriz, se atirando de joelhos diante de seus pés.

"Pandora, o que houve?" Aflita, as Nix e Cora a fitavam com grande preocupação.

"Lady Perséfone, Lady Nix. Perdoem-me, mas. Anjos Celestiais, enviados do Olimpo acabaram de tomar as almas dos cavaleiros de Athena."

"O que? Co...Como! Por que?"

"Milady, eles tomaram as almas dos cavaleiros de ouro dessa Era, sob as ordens do Conselho do Olimpo." sem esperar que Pandora terminasse de falar, Cora toma a carta que a súbta trazia com urgência.

Percebendo as mãos da Imperatriz trêmulas diante do conteúdo da mensagem, Nix toma a carta de suas mãos delicadamente.

"Milady?" Nádia indaga, inquieta do silêncio que toma as divindades.

"Eles vão selá-los. Como castigo, os cavaleiros de ouro serão selados nas trevas eternas e os gêmeos Ártemis e Apollo estão encarregados de carregar a morte aos cavaleiros de bronze remanescentes." Nix responde, com uma calma e seriedade inigualável.

"Pandora?" com uma firmeza nunca antes vista da doce deusa, Perséfone chama sua serva.

"Sim, Milady?"

"Mande atrelar meus cavalos, e preparar minha carruagem. O mais rápido possível! Devo ir ao Olimpo!"

"Cora, você..."

"Eu preciso fazer isso, Nix! Não posso mais me abster! Pelo meu filho, eu devo dar um basta a essas batalhas! Por favor, fique e assuma minha posição em minha ausência."

Não era como se Nix fosse impedi-la, porém para Perséfone, ter Nix a sua espera no Palácio fazia com que a idéia de retornar ao Submundo não lhe parecesse tão intragável.

Diante da postura determinada e soberana da Imperatriz, todos os preparatórios foram feitos de forma ágil e antes do pôr-do-sol a deusa estava a caminho do Olimpo, escoltada por três de suas mais leais guerreiras.

_"Você me ama?" _

_Um sorriso doce se desenhou nos suaves lábios rosados que pronunciaram aquela tão significativa pergunta. Com uma inocência possível apenas para uma menina-moça, grandes olhos verdes buscavam no rosto de seu companheiro a resposta. _

_"Amo." a resposta simples, pronunciada de forma firme pela rouca voz do Monarca pareceu satisfazê-la. A deusa dos campos então apoiou sua cabeça contra o peitoral forte de seu companheiro e voltou seu olhar para o imenso céu azul. _

_O cheiro dos lírios permeava o ar. Abelhas e Borboletas desfrutavam do néctar dos jacintos e narcisos. Uma suave brisa soprava e no céu, as nuvens tomavam formas estranhas ou conhecidas. _

_O confortável silêncio que envolvera os imortais fora quebrado pelas leves e contidas risadas da deusa dos campos, despertando a curiosidade do Imperador dos mortos._

_"Do que está rindo?" _

_"Das nuvens. Olhe" disse Cora, apontando para o céu "Parece-me um cavalo"_

_"Parece." Hades não pode deixar de sorrir com a inocência de sua companheira._

_"E aquela ali parece um coelho." _

_"Aquela me lembra um cão." respondeu o Imperador de forma espontânea, impelido a participar da brincadeira de Cora. _

_Durante várias horas, os deuses apontavam para os céus, nomeando cada figura ou forma que as nuvens formassem. E assim a tarde se passou, alternando momentos de doces palavras e brincadeiras tolas com momentos de silêncio agradável. Porém quando Hélios deu lugar a Selene, as divindades perceberam que era hora de partir. _

_"Cora..." _

_"Eu te amo." Antes de que o deus do Submundo pudesse dizer algo, fazer algo, aquelas três pequeninas palavras saltaram dos lábios de Cora. _

_Calado e surpreso por aquela confissão tão repentina, Hades aguardou em silêncio as próximas palavras de Cora. Não pode deixar de segurar a respiração ao ouvê-la sorrir e proclamar aquela singela promessa._

_"Eu estarei te esperando aqui amanhã." Com essas palavras, a deusa se preparou para partir. _

_Antes que pudesse deixá-lo, Hades a envolve em seus braços e toma seus lábios num beijo apaixonado. Sem hesitar, Cora corresponde ao beijo da forma mais voluptuosa que sua inexperiência poderia permitir. Seus lábios se moviam, provando o doce néctar dos lábios do outro. Seus corações acelerados, e mãos trêmulas refletiam as emoções que os tomava e transbordava de seus corpos. E ali, em meio a lírios e narcisos, sob o brilho cândido de Selene a deusa Cora e o deus Hades selaram aquela singela promessa._

**Continua...**

**Dedico essa história para a minha musa, my Love, Mila. Mesmo sem contato, você e nossos históricos continuam me inspirando a amar Saint Seiya e a mitologia grega.**


End file.
